


Healed

by fambamweekly



Series: Healing [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i dont know how to tag sorry LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fambamweekly/pseuds/fambamweekly
Summary: Wonwoo realizes his feelings for Jihoon, and ends up listening to the song that he created for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you know of better songfics for healing, or any seventeen song in general, please do link them to me!!
> 
> Continuation from Healing but could be read alone.

Wonwoo was left all alone at dorms while the others had gone to an event for their Very Nice promotion. All he’s been doing for the past month was lazy around the dorm and watch t.v. Occasionally, he would attempt to bother the members when they were home, but given their schedules, he could tell that they were all exhausted, so he opted to be a good brother and member and decided to use up his energy to clean up the house a bit as well as cook them dinner and breakfast whenever he could. The members always looked at him with gratitude when he did this and that made Wonwoo feel more useful. Due to the conflicting schedules, Wonwoo was to rehearse the choreography with their other official choreographer on his own time, as well as practice his lines in the songs with either Bumzu hyung or their other vocal tutors. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he missed learning and playing around with the choreography with Soonyoung and being critiqued by Jihoon’s comments and advice on his raps and singing voice.

Wonwoo was up and early cooking breakfast for the rest of them one morning while singing along to the song smile flower that he was currently working on for his part.

“Tune.”

Wonwoo turned around, startled a bit from the unexpected voice that joined his morning space. Looking back, he saw Jihoon, sleepily rubbing his eyes with one of the sweater paws on his pink oversized sweater as he yawned.

 _Cute_ Wonwoo thought. Turning back to the stove as he tried to suppress his racing heart from seeing his younger friend like that, he started to scold himself.

_Stupid Wonwoo. We’re best friends. Only best friends. I can’t show him my feelings. He probably doesn’t feel the same and what will happen to Seventeen and---_

“Hey, the eggs are going to get burnt if you space off like that.”

A hand gripped onto Wonwoo’s hand that held the spatula and he shivered upon contact. Jihoon didn’t seem to notice as he pried the spatula out of Wonwoo’s frozen hand and lightly shoved him out of the way.

“I’ll make breakfast today since I’m feeling generous,” Jihoon smirked, and although his tone was seemingly cold and indifferent, Wonwoo knew that he was worried by the way he looked behind him to check on Wonwoo’s figure.

Ever since Wonwoo was hospitalized, no even before with the incident of his past revealed, Jihoon was the one who stuck by him the most, and the other members always joked that if all it took for Jihoon to look after them as much as he looked after Wonwoo was to get sick, then they should’ve done it a while back. Jihoon, even with all the schedules, always made sure to contact Wonwoo, whether it by phone or text, to make sure he had something to eat and that he wasn’t completely bored out of his mind when he was stuck back at the dorms. On the night of where his past was revealed and the hate from fans started to come in, it was Jihoon who held him and whispered comforting words while Wonwoo had broken down in the night after the meeting with management. After that night, where the members found them cuddling in Wonwoo’s bed, Jihoon started to stick by Wonwoo’s side, never missing to check up on him and glance in his direction during fan meets to make sure that Wonwoo was okay, and if anything was off, Jihoon was the first to attempt to comfort him and Wonwoo was grateful for the pillar Jihoon had provided. Even when he was stuck on house arrest for his recovery, Jihoon continued to show his worry through scoldings and texts that always made Wonwoo feel like he was cared for. Wonwoo wasn’t exactly sure when his affections turned less from brotherly affection to a lover view, wasn’t sure if there was a brotherly affection in the first place and if it actually had been love all along since the beginning when they first met and he was only realizing it now, but he held it in, afraid that he was going to lose his best friend if he said anything. He just found comfort in the fact that Jihoon was by his side.

“Wonwoo?” The soft question broke through his thoughts as he glanced up to meet the very worried face of Jihoon.

“Oh sorry Jihoon, let me finish that,” Wonwoo said, trying to keep down his blush and reaching for the spatula to mask his embarrassment of spacing out like that, especially while thinking about the person standing right in front of him.

Jihoon smacked his hand away and turned back to the stove.

“No, it’s fine. I’m almost finished anyways. Can you wake up the rest of the members and start setting up the table?”

Wonwoo, grateful to have something to do, walked towards the rooms to wake up the members. One by one, they started to trickle into the kitchen and surround Jihoon as he was placing the finishing plates onto the table.

Taking their seats, Wonwoo automatically seeked for Jihoon and where he was going to sit so that he could sit across from him like usual. As Jihoon sat down next to Seungcheol, Wonwoo was disappointed to see that Soonyoung had stole his spot from across Jihoon. He managed to take a seat on the other side of Jihoon, however he continued to sulk into his plate. Jihoon, noticing, nudged him in his side and tilted his head in a questioning stance. Wonwoo glanced back and shook his head, looking back down and focusing on his plate of food. Jihoon, although still worried, let it go and turned back into his conversation with Seungcheol. A bit disappointed, Wonwoo was about to sulkily shove a spoonful of rice into his mouth when he felt a slight pressure on his thigh. Looking down, he could see that it was Jihoon’s even though Jihoon was still facing away from him, talking to Seungcheol. Feeling a warmth settle in his stomach, he went back to eating, albeit a bit happier. Jihoon sneaked a peak towards Wonwoo and smiled seeing his smile. Squeezing his thigh, Jihoon went back to finishing his food as well.

“Alright you guys, let’s go over the schedule for today. Since we have no events listed to attend and the promotion is almost over, the CEO has granted us a free day. We still have the usual practice, but it won’t be as vigorous and we’ll have time to squeeze in some extra break times.”

Whoops and cheers erupted as everyone glanced at Wonwoo, as the only times they were allowed to practice with Wonwoo were when they were practicing at home and had no events to attend. Wonwoo smiled as he was excited to practice with his members again, although they had a group practice not too long ago when they were off schedules.

“For morning practice, we’ll work on the Pretty U and Very Nice choreography. We’ll take a break at noon and then head towards vocal and rap lessons until 5, take another break and meet back up for choreography at 7. From there, we’ll take another break for dinner and see what else we want to work on for the night, until we’re done for the day. Sounds good?”

Words of agreement were stated as the members started to finish their food and clean up. After breakfast, the members packed up their stuff to head to the Pledis building to start their day.

  


Sighing, Wonwoo plopped down onto the ground. He nodded gratefully towards Chan, who handed him a water bottle. He had forgotten just how difficult the Very Nice choreography was. Soonyoung slid next to him as he took a gulp of water and commented,

“Not bad Jeon. We’ll have to work on the transition before you move towards the back again, but I think you’re pretty solid now.” Soonyoung patted Wonwoo on the back while Wonwoo smiled in thanks.

“Alright you guys. Dance practice is over for now, time for vocal practice. Jihoon-ah, you doing recordings today?”

“Recordings? For what song?” Wonwoo asked, confused since he wasn’t informed of any new songs that he needed to learn the lyrics for aside from the ones he already learnt.

Everyone looked at Jihoon and then at each other with a question in their eyes of whether they should say anything or not. Wonwoo, hurt that they were keeping something from him, pouted and looked down on the floor.

“It’s nothing that you need to be stressing for, it’s just a demo song I’ve written and wanted to see if it would work with the group’s voice so I was going to do some recordings and see how they sound before judging if it was worth it.” Jihoon said. Wonwoo would’ve been convinced if only Jihoon wasn’t avoiding looking at him in his eyes. Biting his lip, Wonwoo sighed and decided to let it go if they didn’t want to tell him.

“Alright, let’s go!” Seungcheol stated, and that caused everyone to start moving, except Wonwoo, who stayed for a bit longer on the ground. A hand was thrown in front of his face, and he looked up to see Jihoon, who was wearing a scowl which was too soft to mean anything.

“You’re going to be late, hurry up.”

Wonwoo smiled and took the hand that was placed in front of him and together, they walked out of the dance practice into their own team’s respective rooms for vocal rehearsal. Just as evening dance rehearsal came, Wonwoo had forgotten about the other mysterious song and was back to joking around with Mingyu and Ming-hao.

It was late at night when the members finished practicing, however not late enough to keep Wonwoo from staying a bit longer to practice a bit more choreography. Soonyoung was there with him, to work on other things, while the rest of members called it a night and headed home. It wasn’t until Soonyoung finished and also called it a night that Wonwoo realized how late it was.

“You wanna head back with me right now? You’re doing great Wonwoo, don’t overwork yourself.”

“I’m fine Soon. I think I’ll stay though to practice a bit more and then I’ll head back.”

Soonyoung looked at Wonwoo skeptically, but then resigned and said,

“Alright, just don’t work yourself too hard and don’t stay too late! Night!”

“Alright, good night.”

And soon Wonwoo was left alone in the practice room. Sighing, he felt exhausted and it was 2 in the morning but decided to do at least one more run through before heading back to the dorms. Finished and pleased, he gathered his things, turned off the light, and headed out. Passing by the hallways, he noticed that Jihoon’s studio had a bit of light shining through. Wondering if Jihoon had forgot to turn off the lights before he left, Wonwoo opened the door and was met with a sleeping Jihoon on top of his keyboard with his headphones on, seeming to have fallen asleep while listening to something. Smiling fondly, Wonwoo stepped over and was about to pause the music when his eyes caught onto the title. He didn’t recognize it which was weird, unless this was one of Jihoon’s new creations. However upon closer inspection, it seems like the recording wasn’t only in Jihoon’s voice, like most of his demos were, but consisted of most, if not all the members recordings. Shocked and a bit confused, Wonwoo pondered over this fact, and remembering the song mentioned earlier from morning practice, concluded that this was supposedly the demo song that Jihoon was working with. But it didn’t make sense. Why were all the members recorded already? It looked like a full song to him. Curiosity killed him as he debated for a bit in his mind before allowing his judgement to prompt him to carefully peel off Jihoon’s headphones while placing it on his own ears. Playing the song from the beginning, he stood back as the beginning intro music began.

 

_At the end of a tiring day_

_The small words, good job_

_Will make you remember this picturesque day in the future_

_It’ll become a memory_

 

Smiling at the already catchy beat, Wonwoo closed his eyes so he could get a better feel of the song. He didn’t know why, but it felt like the song was speaking to him, and as he listened closely to the lyrics, he started to tear up as it was too similar to the current situation he was in.

 

_Don’t stop this healing_

_Now dive in dive in dive in dive in ooh hoo_

_Throw your body into the ocean of rest, you can take a break_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh Our healing healing..._

 

Smiling and tearing up a bit, Wonwoo continued to listen, trying to keep control of his emotions.

The ending sounded a bit incomplete, but even then, Wonwoo couldn’t hold it in and finally let out all the tears he was holding in with a big smile. This song, it spoke to him so much that he didn’t realize there was a burden on his shoulders until it was lifted from hearing this song. The song seemed to sprout all the right words needed to be said to Wonwoo, words he didn’t even know he needed to hear until then. Slowly taking off the headphones, he looked over to the still sleeping Jihoon and without hesitation, too emotional at this point, reached over to hug him. Startled by the movement, Jihoon groggily lifted his head up, grumbling, and muttered,

“What the fu--”, before he was silenced by Wonwoo’s sob. Sobering up, Jihoon lifted his head and turned to look behind while softly asking,

“...Wonwoo?”

The only reply heard was Wonwoo’s continued sniffling and occasional sob as tears continued to stream down his face. Worried, Jihoon started to stand up when Wonwoo mistakenly thought that meant him pulling away, and tightened his hold while pressing his face closer to Jihoon’s neck. Jihoon smiled softly, reaching up to stroke Wonwoo’s hair while softly saying,

“It’s okay, I’m not going anywhere. Let’s just move to the couch okay?”

Wonwoo sniffed but obliged, moving so Jihoon could get and lay down on the couch, soon pulling Wonwoo right on top of him. They adjusted so that they were both leaning on their sides so Wonwoo wasn’t suffocating Jihoon, and once they were settled, Wonwoo pulled Jihoon even closer, laying his head on Jihoon’s chest. Jihoon softly started to stroke Wonwoo’s hair and rubbed his back, which helped to calm Wonwoo down significantly. After a peaceful moment where Wonwoo started to feel himself relax as his tears dried up, he felt the vibrations in Jihoon’s chest as he tentatively asked,

“Wonwoo?”

Wonwoo hmmed in response, exhausted from the day's practice combined with the emotional breakdown he just had.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jihoon softly asked.

Wonwoo kept quiet for a bit, listening to the steady beat of Jihoon’s heart and when he finally got all his thoughts together, he looked up to Jihoon already staring down at him in worry. Looking into his eyes, all words flew out the window as Wonwoo felt all the emotions rise back up in him and feeling like it was the right moment, especially with Jihoon there looking at him with so much fondness and worry, Wonwoo reached up to press a soft kiss on Jihoon’s cheek and slid back down to his chest to see his reaction. Jihoon, mouth opened, showed no signs of being affected, if not for the fact that Wonwoo could see his ears slowly turning red.

“Wha- What what was that for?” Jihoon exclaimed, as he stopped petting Wonwoo’s hair to reach up and touch his cheek.

Wonwoo whined a bit before reaching up to grab Jihoon’s hand and place it back on his head to hint at Jihoon to resume his petting.

Jihoon scoffed, but continued to pet his hair.

“What was that for?” Jihoon demanded softly.

“I just felt like it.” Wonwoo muttered from where his face was squashed in Jihoon’s chest.

“You don’t just feel like kissing someone’s cheek.”

A moment of silence came on until Wonwoo suddenly said,

“I love you.”

Looking up to Jihoon’s face, he could see that the blush won out, and was now spreading across Jihoon’s face like a wild crossfire. He started spluttering, fumbling over words when Wonwoo laughed, overcome with happiness and joy over how cute he was, and said,

“You’re my healing, Lee Jihoon.”

 

Bonus~

 

“So when did this happen?”

The members had woken up to the sight of Wonwoo and Jihoon cuddling on the couch, with Jihoon sitting in between Wonwoo’s legs as they watched a variety show on t.v.

“Oooooh, I called it Soonie! You owe me $20!” Seungcheol cried, fistbumping the air as he did a mini dance across the floor. Soonyoung pouted as he looked at his supposedly best friends and said,

“Why didn’t you guys tell me?! And here I thought we were all best friends!”

“Obviously you’re the only one that thinks that.”

“YOU WANNA FIGHT JUN, COME AT ME RIGHT NOW.”

“Fight, fight, fight, fight.”

“Lee Chan, I did not raise you to be like this.”

“Sorry, Jeonghannie-hyung.”

“Did you take the picture Seungkwan? We need this for blackmail purposes.”

“Hold on. Let me position it-- HOLY CRAP THE FLASH WAS ON ABORT ABORT.”

Jihoon, rolling his eyes, sighed as he leaned further back into Wonwoo, smiling when he felt his arms tighten around his stomach. Smiling back, Wonwoo closed his eyes and rested his head on top of Jihoon’s. The members were too loud for it just being the morning, however Wonwoo regretted nothing as he sinked back into the couch, letting the chaos that was his members fill the space of his healed heart.

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU MADE IT TIL THE END, I LOVE YOU. I ALSO LOVE WONHOON AND JUST GENERALLY SEVENTEEN. OK THANKS FOR READING~


End file.
